


Verge

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Between the Scenes, F/M, First Kiss While Conscious, Introspection, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the split seconds before the elevator catches fire, Mamoru struggles with conflicting emotions and Usagi can't reconcile the obvious with her perceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verge

He's been aware of things changing between them for some time now, and he's not sure how to feel. The girl standing next to him threw a test paper and a shoe at his head-twice with the shoes, actually. She cries, she trips over everything, they butt heads every time they meet and Motoki's said they just aren't a match. Besides, he's already seeing someone.

But that someone's the furthest thing from his mind right now. All he can think about is how he just told this clumsy, immature girl he's always butting heads with his life story and doesn't regret it. Even Motoki, the only close connection he's ever had, doesn't know all the details.

_So why did I tell her? Why does being around her give me such strange feelings, and why have they gotten so much stronger lately?_ Even with only two Crystals he's sure Usagi Tsukino isn't just a girl who threw a test paper at him six months ago. Her face, her hair, her voice...sometimes he wakes up from one of his princess dreams thinking about her and he isn't sure why.

_Usagi, Sailor Moon, my princess. It isn't possible, they have nothing in common. Except that hair...no, no, that doesn't mean anything. I just see her every day, that's why. Except even when I don't see her I still dream...the Silver Crystal, we're both looking for it. Why..._

He feels a headache coming on again, just barely managing to stave it off. _Usagi._ She's quiet for once, glancing at him every so often, and he doesn't know if the heartbeat pounding in his ears is hers or his own.

_Something's coming. For both of us, once we get to the top everything's going to change._ His growing feelings, the familiarity, the Crystals, Tuxedo Mask. Everything leads him back to the clumsy bunhead standing beside him.

***

Mamoru Chiba is a jerk, and Tuxedo Mask is the most wonderful man she's ever known. She's been certain of these two things ever since her first day as Sailor Moon and until now she was sure they'd stay that way. But now she's growing closer to Mamoru and he just told her such a sad story about his life that made her want to reach out and hold his hand.

_He wants the Silver Crystal. Tuxedo Mask wants the Crystal. Could it be...?_

No, absolutely not. There's no way a sarcastic jerk like Mamoru could be someone so wonderful! Except Mamoru isn't a jerk right now...and he's been nicer to her than he usually is lately...and her feelings for Motoki are starting to cool..

She's not known for being very perceptive, but a part of her is crying out that the obvious is right in front of her. _Come on, Usagi, haven't you ever considered that they even look exactly alike?_ And from this angle...

It doesn't matter, though, it shouldn't matter. Mamoru is going out with Rei, and she feels bad enough for getting too close. She and Rei don't always get along but the last thing she wants to do is hurt her.

Mamoru Chiba and Tuxedo Mask are two different people, and if she keeps telling herself that maybe it will stay true. Then Rei doesn't get hurt, and Tuxedo Mask will keep saving Sailor Moon and they'll fall in love.

"Usagi."

He turns to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Her heart races and her cheeks heat up and she's totally lost in his gaze.

"Mamoru...?"

"I...I don't know what's going to happen when we get to the top. All I know is that it's something bigger than both of us combined. And...I can't help thinking it's going to change everything as we know it." He draws her closer with his uninjured arm, and she's sure this is just her imagination and she's going to snap out of it any moment. "But before it happens..."

His lips touch hers and she feels a rush of familiarity. _That night at the ball, this gentle warmth, it's just like-_

The truth slams into her mind too fast for her to comprehend any of it. She kisses him back only for a moment before he pulls away.

"I won't let anything happen to you, no matter what."

It's not until moments later, after the elevator's caught fire and she's become Sailor Moon that the truth is confirmed, and she, too, senses that everything is about to change.


End file.
